


July 4th, 1996

by july4thkisses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july4thkisses/pseuds/july4thkisses
Summary: Sam and Dean first admit their feelings to each other on July 4th, 1996 in a field full of fireworks. Maybe that's why this day is Dean's heaven.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	July 4th, 1996

**Author's Note:**

> My username is related to this because, in my opinion, it's the holiest day for wincest that exists. This is just a fluffy lil drabble I wrote last night. Enjoy :)

The fireworks popping off in the sky were as bright as the glint in Sam's eyes as he looked up at his big brother. He picked up a Roman candle from their stash of fireworks on the ground and struck a match, lighting it on fire. He looked to Dean with a challenge written all over his face. "Roman candle war?" He asked.

"Hell yeah," Dean replied, lighting a firework of his own.

Sam took off running across the field, Dean following behind him. When Sam was at a fairly large distance from his brother, he turned and aimed his Roman candle at Dean. It went off, and a shock of fire raced towards Dean, who quickly darted out of the way and dodged it. Dean raised his firework and a ball of flame fired off at Sam. Sam nimbly stepped to the side as soon as Dean raised his firework and avoided the shot entirely. The boys played at their game until their Roman candles burned out, then they set the finished fireworks beside the the pile of the few fireworks that they had left.

"Let's stargaze," Sam said, laying down on the soft grass. "The stars are almost as awesome as our fireworks."

Dean shook his head and laughed. "I spent dozens on those freaking fireworks and you're more interested in something we can see for free every night? Typical Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Come on, Dean. Quit playin' around."

Dean exhaled, then lay beside Sam, staring up at the sky. "You're right about them being pretty," Dean said, taking in the heavens above him.

"Just think about it, De. On every hunt we go on, in every town we go to, with every person we meet--these are the same stars. It's a constant." He was silent for a moment. "Pretty much our only constant," he added.

"Hey, shut up. I'm your constant."

"Yeah," Sam said softly, "you are."

"Never leavin', Sammy."

"I know."

"Good," Dean said, and he turned on his side to face Sam. "Always gonna be on your side, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid," Sam said in fake annoyance.

"You're my kid brother," Dean replied. "That's what I meant."

Sam smiled, glad that he was being viewed as a teenager and not in the same condescending way that his dad viewed him in. '"I'm always gonna be here too," he said. He flipped onto his side as well, facing Dean.

Dean scooted an inch closer. "I wish every night could be like this," he whispered. "Just you 'n me, with no monster to worry about and no dad breathing down our necks."

"I wish that too," Sam said softly. "I could lay here forever, if you were here with me."

"What else do you wish for?" Dean asked quietly.

"You," Sam answered simply.

Dean blinked hard. "Me? But you've already got me."

"No, I don't," Sam replied. "Not in the way that I want you."

Dean's heartbeat quickened. "And what way would that be?"

Sam stopped, swallowing hard. He averted his gaze from Dean's.

"Sammy?"

"I want you to kiss me," Sam said quickly. "I just...I want you to kiss me."

Dean found himself to be far less shocked than he should have been.

"Will you kiss me?" Sam whispered.

Dean nodded minutely, leaning his head in towards Sam's. Sam surged forward and met his lips, their kiss chaste and sweet.

Dean pulled away first. "That was..." he said softly. He shook his head, at a loss for what to say. He raised a hand to cup Sam's cheek, stroking his face with his thumb.

Sam moved, meeting Dean's lips once again. He kissed him more deeply this time, licking at Dean's lower lip to request access into his mouth.

Dean parted his lips easily for Sam, who licked inside his mouth and kissed him intensely. They made out for a few minutes, until Sam pulled away, this time.

"That was everything I thought it would be," Dean said, having found the words.

"You'd thought about it, too?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean admitted. "Yeah, I've thought about it, too. How long have you...?"

"For as long as I can remember," Sam said. "I can't remember a time when I wasn't in love with you."

Dean smiled softly. He carded a hand through Sam's hair. "I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too," Sam said quietly, grinning at Dean.

Dean took one of Sam's hands into his own and squeezed it hard. "If I went to heaven and this moment is all it consisted of, I'd be happy."


End file.
